TMPRSS6 (Transmembrane Protease, Serine 6) encodes a type H serine protease and is expressed mainly in the liver. TMPRSS6 influences iron levels in the liver by binding and proteolytically degrading the hepcidin activator and BMP co-receptor HJV (hemojuvelin), which causes down-regulation of hepcidin levels.
TMPRSS6 consists of a short N-terminal intracytoplasmic tail, a type II transmembrane domain, a stem region composed of two extracellular CUB (complement factor C1s/C1r, urchin embryonic growth factor and BMP (bone morphogenetic protein)) domains, three LDLR (low-density-lipoprotein receptor class A) domains, and a C-terminal trypsin-like serine protease domain. There are also consensus sites for N-glycosylation in the extracellular domain, and a potential phosphorylation site in the intracytoplasmic tail region.